


In The Skin of my Enemy

by EDeacilys



Series: In The Skin [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feelings, I think it's will be a little story, I'm not longer think this will be short..., Inspired by Freaky Friday, M/M, So much to say..., body switch, english isn't my first language, i will try
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EDeacilys/pseuds/EDeacilys
Summary: Dipper  is a smart, curious, a little shy, and adventurous boy. He's enter Gravity High school for not practically reason at all.Bill Cipher is a cunning, eccentric, secretly a little insane,  who didn't swear and finds most things amusing and stupid. He's a quick talker and thinker. He enters Gravity High School because her mother tell him to do so.They're enemy. And then one day, everything change. Well, no.Only their body change.And they must work together to make everything back to normal.But it's more easy to say than to do...





	1. What the ..!

**Author's Note:**

> So...That was just an idea who doesn't want to let me alone so here he's it!!!

_What’s happens?_

Dipper can't stop asking himself this question repeatedly. Again and again, looking in the mirror.

If you don't know who’s Dipper Pines, here a short description of his life:  
Mason "Dipper" Pines (born August 31, 1999,5 minutes after Mabel Pines) is a smart, curious, a little shy, and adventurous boy. He is also known to have been teased about his birthmark by other children until he started hiding it, which may be how he earned his nickname when he was no older than five. His family lives in Piedmont, California. But now he lives in Gravity Falls with his sister. They've spent summers here but the most memorable and magical is the first time they come here. Dipper didn't know that summer will change his and as well his sister's life. But one thing is sure, he was happy that it's did. Sure, it's was odd at the beginning but simply remember it brings smile on Dipper face. When he encounters the supernatural, he can't believe it. But now, they're his most precious friends he had. And the other of the Mystery Shack. Of course. That's the bring side of his life.

But that's not the reason why the Mystery Twins were here! It's because of high school.

The ‘Gravity High School’ is the only and the best to attend the university, to all sorts of universities, even the best ones.

He's was at ease when the year began. He's had made some new humans friends. He's was happy to go to that's school.

Until he meets Bill Cipher.

Dipper heard of him. A lots.

Bill Cipher. Bill fucking Cipher.

The description of the “model student” himself. The top one. The person who is first at all categories. The popular guy. The fucking god damnit hot blonde. The guy loved by all.

And the bully of Dipper.

He didn't know when or why the blonde want to harm him…

The first time they meet, Dipper was shocked, he didn't think the blonde would chats with him. At first, Bill congratulated Dipper to arrived at the first place of the exam’s first semester and honestly? Dipper hadn't thought Bill would sit down and start talking with him after that. He hadn't made eye contact because he was too intimidated by him. But in the end of the conversation (although it's was Bill who did almost all) Bill got up and start to leave then he extends his hand to shake. Dipper rise up his head, took the hand and oh god, Bill's eyes are dark blue and so beautiful. But sometimes switch in those.

And then Bill became his bully or, may I say, his worst enemy.

Of course Bill wasn't the one who beat him, in fact he didn't raise his hand once on Dipper. No no, Bill has lackey for that sort of things, Bill simply watch him suffer with a smile on his face. No, what Bill do is make his reputation worst and worst. Even Dipper’s friends won't speak with him anymore. Only Mabel and her friends would hang out with him.

Bill destroy little by little Dipper’s life.

Truly, Dipper didn't know why he did for having Bill’s wrath.

But right now? That's not the problem right here.

What's he want to know is why he’s in house he doesn't know at all. But that's not even the priority.

The priority is why he's in Bill’s body.

The only thing that's as changed it's the eyes...they're not blue but brown. Those are Dipper eyes.

A song fill the room, closely followed by vibration. He starts searching for the phone. When he found it he knows he won't get out of this in one piece.

The number is displayed on the screen is his.

He's dead.

Because if Dipper is in Bill’s body than who is in his? Dipper has already a idea who is it at the end of phone.

That was really weird to speak with another voice but what's weirder it's to listen his real voice said that _‘Dipper Pines. You're FUCKING dead.’_


	2. I am a grey guy in a grey world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat Bill POV.

_What's happen?_

Bill can't stop asking himself this question repeatedly. Again and again, looking in the mirror in the bathroom in what's he suppose to be Pine Tree’s house.

If you don't know who's Bill Cipher, here a short description of his life:  
Bill Cipher (born October 31, 1998) is a cunning, eccentric, secretly a little insane, beautiful hot blonde with dark iced blue eyes who didn't swear and finds most things amusing and stupid. He's outrageous and outlandish, as well as a quick talker and thinker. He is also known to be the model student of Gravity High and the popular guy. His father lives somewhere in New York, he didn't have more information than that. So now he lives in Gravity Falls with his mother. Bill’s point of view in live is grey. When I mean grey is not only literally but physically; all around him is grey. People. Buildings. The forest. The waters, lakes and ocean. The cats and dogs and all. The sky is grey too. Bill himself is grey. He can't have much feelings and when he did it's only from pain, his or from others and frankly, he finds that pretty amusing. Bill Cipher live in a grey world. Of course, when he was little he was able to see colors but not now. He didn't know when or why did the colors leaves. Now, everything and everyone is grey.

Well no...not everyone…

Only Pine Tree is colorful.

And frankly? Bill didn't know why and it's make him uncomfortable.

The first time they meet, Dipper was grey too and Bill only want to congratulated Dipper to arrived at the first place of the exam’s first semester with him not because he truly care about that but because he have the role of the model student. And simply for that he should give example. Really that world is meaningless.  
The reaction of the little nerdy guy was funny. He acts all shyly and daren’t make eyes contact and that's make Bill sit down and start talking with him. Bill like being intimidating. This boy reacts really cute, as if the pine tree hat can really hide his shyness the more he try to get in. But he didn't have much time to discuss so he start to leave and he extends his hand to shake. The Pine Tree boy ( he started to like this surname) rise up his head and Bill meet two brown orbs. Little by little, the boy gain more and more colors. Chocolate bangs who gradient to black under his blue hat. His skin is a little pale as if he looks a little too much his computer screen but you can see it's still soft. His nose is rosen. When Dipper take his hand, Bill can feel the warm. He didn't notice that he had lose the sense of touch or more exactly someone warm until now. He also felt his heart take faster rhythm and beat stronger. And in his chest, he senses something happen, it's look like he can breath again, which is stupid to think that.

And…

… that's… definitely… not good.

That's… not suppose to be normal, right?

Why… this guy make him feel like this?

What's happening?

Bill compose himself quickly and say that's they'll meet again.

Bill will do anything to make this guy ‘normal’ again. Nobody can have colors. Colors has leave a long time ago. Bill will protect and make this world entirely grey again. He didn't know how but surely he'll find a solution. So let's make a little more fun!

But right now? That's not the problem right here.

What's he want to know is why he’s in house he doesn't know at all. But that's not even the priority.

The priority is why he's in Pine Tree’s body.

The only thing that's as changed it's the eyes...they're not brown but blue. Those are Bill eyes.

Bill come back to the room where he woke up. And oh god...did this guy know how to clean? This room is a mess. How is he supposed to find Pine Tree phone in there??

While he search for the phone Mabel comes to her brother bedroom.

“ Dipper! Tiiiime to waaaake uuuuuup!!!” Mabel’s booming and cheerful voice come and she open the door like a badass.

Both of them don't move. This.is.the.worst.scenario. Bill really want to find the phone, know if someone is in his body then meet up all this without being noticed. But that plan is now screw up. Thanks Shooting Star. Well at last he can pretend to be her brother, he see a few time who Pine Tree act with her.

But before Bill could speak, Mabel heads straight to him and tackle him on the floor  
while twisted his arms behind his back.

“What are you done to my brother ? Why are you possessing his body ?” She asks those questions calmly and have a serious expression on her face as if it isn't the first time something like that have happen. Which didn't make any sense to Bill.

“ Well, Shooting Star, that's the questions I'm asking myself…” Respond Bill still trying to look her in the eyes which it's really difficult when you're pressed on the floor with someone on your back.

She gasped “ Bill? Dipper? Bipper.”

“Wow. That's really creative of you.” Said Bill with mockery in his voice.

“ Shut up and tell me why you possess my brother!”

“ Which one Shooting Star? Want you me to answer you or to shut up?” Snickers Bill.

“What's about I punch you until you give the answers I want to hear.” Menace Mabel.

“Then you want lies and not trust? You surprise me more and more.”

“ DON'T PLAY WITH ME!!!” Shout Mabel.

“ Then choose your words correctly, Star.” The playfulness leave him completely and Mabel is shocked to see this coldness. She didn't thought Bill Cipher can be this…this lifeless. Whatever when she glance at him at school, he will always smile and joyful but that's… it's seems like an illusion. She have no response for that.

“ Cat got your tongue?” The amusing voice was back but his eyes seem still lifeless and cold.

“... Just tell me what you know.” Ask Mabel but with politeness this time.

“Well, after the party I go home and sleep and when I woke up I was here in this body so I'm not more advanced than you.”

There is a heavy silence settled.

“ You… didn't know more about this?” She ask a little hesitantly.

“ No. Really, I do wish I know more too but I don't have the answers” he sighs and in more aggressive but still polite tone and with his signature smile, he adds “ Can you got off of me now? You're heavy.”

That's a Bill she didn't know. At all.

She let go of him. “ Also can I have your phone or help me to find the one of your brother?” Ask Bill. Mabel pull out her phone and call her bro-bro. A song fill the room, closely followed by vibration. He find it quickly.

“ What are you doing to do?”

“ First, to know if there someone in my body and see if is your brother and secondary, to try if we could meet.”

“ I come too.” She said with determination.

Bill looks at her “ Whatever. Do what you want. I don't especially care.” Again with this coldness.

He tapped his phone numbers and wait to see somebody will answer. When it's did Bill directly know that's Pine Tree is in charge of his body and, really, Bill wanted to kill him.

He take a breath. Do you remember when I say that Bill Cipher don't swears?

_“Dipper Pines. You're FUCKING dead.”_

Well now he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't understand something just tell me!
> 
> See you next time!


	3. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MEETINGS!!!!!

After taking a shower and dressed, he was ready to leave. They decided to go at Greasy's Diner, since it's not really popular from the school so it will not attract much of a problem to hangout there.

Bill tells him exactly every little things to do to get out of his house. And if Bill’s mother ask him where he’s going, he tells her that he needs to do some errands.

Nothing to say but that Dipper didn't look forward for that meeting with him. The only part who assure him is his sister is coming too.

When Dipper search something to wear, he was shocked at how ordered and cleaned Bill’s affairs is. His room too. It's clean but sad, lonely and heavy. I mean… There a bed, a desk, a big bookcase, a large wardrobe and a window but only that. Um… How to say? This chamber seems empty? No, that's not it… well yes a little but didn't mean like this. More like lifeless? Not that either. Dipper digs brains to find the word that defines this room. Its have no personality..? Yes… Yes! That's it!!! It's have no personality! A bedroom show a little the personality of the owner! But this one we got nothing. Seriously, he feels nothings from this room. It's...kinda...creepy.

When he try coming out he meets his mother. She asked where he's going. He tells her what Bill say but he’s stutter a little. Her only reaction was simply raise an eyebrow and ask to take coffee again. There are something off about her but Dipper prefer not to think about it too much, he already has an another problem to solve.

Once arrived at destination, Bill and Mabel was already here. That's make him really strange. I mean…to see his body in face and not in the mirror. He can see what other people see. Maybe. He's surprised that's the eyes have changed too. He wonders why.

Dipper sat down beside her sister and a heavy and awkward silence sink in.

They don't talk for a long time.

…

A really looooooong time.

Probably because of Bill’s signature smile which in this case was seriously creepy and worrisome (that feels out of place in Dipper face…) and the murderous aura add on. Even Mabel daren’t do anything.

Finally, Dipper reassemble all of his courage “ Uhm… S-So…”

“ Yeah! So, **_Pine Tree_** … Do you have any idea of what might have happened ?” Bill continue the line and say Dipper’s nickname with despite and the way Bill say it, it's sounds more like he asked how Dipper wanted to die than to have an explanation.

Mabel can see that's her brother started to shake a little and she grabbed his hand to conform him. She understand now why her bro-bro wasn't so kind to discuss about his situation with Cipher. Herself was petrified. But whatever come at them with full force, they'll face it together. Like always.

Dipper took eagerly her hand and breathe. It's not the moment to be like this. He must stay focused and don't break in fears. He has nothing to fear about him. He’s with Mabel. He knows they can make it.

“Personally, I don't have a single ideas about this.” He confirmed with a new assurance. Bill narrowed his eyes. It's make him ill to see this...this…this sweet and sickeningly siblings moment.

“... I see… Still odds that nobody say somethings about the earthquake of last night…” say Bill and Dipper nodded. He remembers very well that earthquake.

They were at Bastien’s (8-ball) big party. Dipper were once again dragged by his sister to this. He really didn't want to go because he knows he will see Bill at the party. And he did. Unfortunately. And Bill see him too. More unfortunately. Dipper wonders if he's been cursed or something… Whatever where Dipper try to find a place to hide, Bill tracks him down. To such an extent that Dipper had to close himself in the toilet. Dipper has already have his dose of bullying at school. But still, Bill won't let him go. Bill say so many bad and hurtful things about him though the door. Bill knows he's listening. He has to. After all, he’s traps himself in there. Dipper started to cry silently of frustration, anger and shame. Oh! do he wish something happen to stop this hell.

And a earthquake come. It's wasn't forcefully a big one. The lights flickered and some furnitures break.

Once the earthquake passed Dipper open the door to see if something bad happen, passing past Bill and directly go where his sister meen be. But when he arrived at the mean area of the party it look like there were never been an earthquake at all. He thought that was maybe his paranoid imagination.

He got his sister back and insisted to go back home. He can't endure it any more that day. His nerves will break down at any moment. Mabel gave in only when she see Dipper’s eyes get glassy. He got to bed directly and close behind him to not gets deranged and let's himself go. He let the tears flow freely. Some sobbing sound can be heard through the door. He lets himself cry to finally fall asleep.

And when he woke up, he's in Bill’s body with no explanation.

It's still reassured him that he wasn't imagining things.

Mabel peeks her head a little “ What earthquake? It's didn't have one…” She say a little confused.

Silence. Again.

“ Hi grow up kids! What's can I do for you? How are you doing?” Come Lazy Susan for everyone relief.

“ We...well, we going good!” Responded Mabel as cheerfully as ever. “ what's about you?” She asked with her big smile.

“I feel great! I can't even remember what was wrong! Or what I'm doing here! Or if I'm a man or a woman!” She winked at them. “ So what's do you want to eat?”

“ Your habitual pancakes please!” Tell the twin in the same time. That's make Lady Susan stop and look at Dipper weirdly “ My! I don't remember you here before than today, and certainly a handsome young man like you but I mean getting old but fine! I will make everyone the pancakes!” She taps strongly the back of Dipper. I mean at Bill. Bill’s body. Then she left.

“ it's the food is good here?” Asked Bill.

“ Of course it is! What's do you think?!” Mabel replied with indignation.

“I don't often eat outside, Shooting Star, and it's the first time I come here.”

A silence follow.

“ Now I think about it, there was something strange at the party… I mean someone” Mabel say after a little while.

“Who?” Dipper and Bill asked eagerly to know.

“Scoundrel I thinks” she answer them. Dipper sighs heavily and Bill is very confused.

“ Scoundrel..? Who's that ?” It's that even a name?

“ A fairy witch” answer Dipper, not longer care about what he thinks of him. Dipper turn at his sister “ Are you sure it was him?”

“ Weeeeeeeell...not exactly…”

“ Mabel…”

“ I have lost the count…” She look away. She truly didn't know how much she drank. “ But it's not that's bad! We always knows what to do! And it's not the first time that we have to speak with him! We already know the deal!” She try to cheer up her brother.

“ Okay, okay…we go see him after breakfast” demand Dipper.

Their pancakes arrived and they eat in the silence. With their old friend Silence.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They walk in the forest for a good time now.

Bill walk behind the Pine twins. Those two was engaged into a big discussion. Bill can't help but to think what's happen at the diner.

When he see Dipper come, he's was really… uncomfortable? Well, it's didn't make him reassured. I mean, look! Pine Tree has made the colors back in his body too! Bill doesn't thinks Pine Tree can be contagious...

But somewhat he feels happy to see Dipper again. And that's change his happy mood to anger entirely. He still doesn't understand why this guys make him look like this. Some anger come out but he was in control of this.  
Also Bill think he must have not accepted that Mabel come along. It's make his stomach twist at a such extent that he feels sick, sad and nauseous when Dipper grabbed his sister's hand and then he speak to him like that. Really, he must have say no at Shooting Star back then.

Back at the party, Bill was totally bored until his Pine Tree appears. Every time he sees him, Bill is so happy and make his chest tightened. It's like Pine Tree is a ray of the sun. Seriously, when he enters the same room as him, it's look like everything is more bright. But that make him so angry.

Even when he bully him it doesn't that fun… Normally when Bill see someone in pain, that's make him giggle but with Pine Tree… it's as if he can share his pain directly to him. It's no longer funny. it's...unpleasant.

Truly, Pine Tree is the first person that make Bill going through all those emotions. And he doesn't know what to do with them. Yeeesh, a good part of those feelings he doesn't know what they are. And he thinks of Pine Tree more than often. Even when Bill is in own house, the thought of this little guy follow him. Its. Unnerving.

He peek a little to the twin's conversation.  
They talk about some witch who is called Louise, also Mabel remember Dipper that's he must pay visits to Multibears which he nods of agreement. Bill just look at them a little longer and he plunged back into his thoughts. He's already catch sometimes Dipper doing some daydreaming but to think that he will drag someone into this fantasy too, it's a little too much.

Finally they're arrived at a small house who look exactly like a witch’s house in some cartoons. Painted in black, old and crooked with one chimney. Bill started to questions the reality of the situation.

Everyone heard a unnerving voice say “ Diiiippeeeeeeeeeeeeer!!! My Friend!!!” And something's hugged Bill head. But when the small things make eyes contacts with him, he automatically distant from him.

“Wait...you're not Dipper! Who are you?!? Where is Dipper ?!?” Shout the fairy. Because yes, it's was a fairy. Even if he wears black clothes and a pointed hat typical of witches.

“ Scoundrel… I'm here” Dipper raises his hand to draw the attention of the fairy.

The fairy, Scoundrel, look back and forth between the two.

“ But you the bad guy who bully him...” Scoundrel explain confusedly, pointing his finger to Dipper over Dipper’s body.

“ Yeah, yeah, name’s Bill Cipher by the way!” respond Bill. So… That thing is the one who get in his way. Seriously? By a _humanoid_ **bug**? Bill wonders if he crushes it under his foot we can hear his cries of pain. The through make him smile.

“ Oookay… You're definitely not Dipper” the fairy say before trying to hide behind Mabel.

“Scoundrel, we came to know if you're where at the party last night…” asked Mabel gently.

“ … You mean the place where young humans is crazy, beastly and puke everywhere?” Only remember it brings disgust on the fairy’s face...

“ What's a nice description of our generation! But in fact, yes! That's what we called a party!” Reply Bill. Maybe that thing isn't bad after all! Look like he has some humor!

“ Well, yes I was here. And I see a blonde guy harm Dipper!” He's an angry face totally cute and you simply can't take him seriously.

“ Did you do something than?” Press forward Dipper, encouraging the magical creature.

“ Yeah!! I cast a spell for when he wakes up, he doesn't recognize himself anymore!” He reply and adds “...or something like that.” He tilts his head to one side and scratch it.

“ Can we talk to Louise please?” Ask Mabel.

An old woman come out of the house, also in black. “ Yes, my dear, what can I do fo-” she stopped when she led her eyes on Dipper and Bill. Then turn to the fairy. “ What did YOU do?” And, man...did she look angry…

“ He simply try to help me out of a situation” defend Dipper.

“ And like always, he make it worst, didn't he?”

Three of them look apologetic. Bill took note to not be friendly with this creature if he want to be safe. They explain what's happen. The witch hum and then she start to speak a language with an odd accent to the fairy and then it's seems she scolds her student ? Finally she let out a sigh of defeat.

“ So..?” Ask Dipper with hopes.

“ My stupid apprentice has used an ancient and old curse …”

“ B-but you can break it right?” Dipper didn't like it. He has a bad feeling. She has a sad and apologetic look on her face.

“ Alas no, I can't break it …but you two can.” She look at Bill and Dipper. They wait for her to continue “ you're the ones who been cursed so you must break it.”

“ Are you saying that you can't be help us, old bag?” Bill finally say and the other look at him, shocked. He didn't speak until now because he prefers to observe them but now? they walked all the way down here to be told that was them to fix this problem? Is this some really bad joke? “ Aren't you a witch?” He's dangerously step toward the old lady. “Curses isn't supposed to be your art ?” He stop a few inches from her face. “ And you can't undo it?” he plants his look in her eyes. And then, he smiles. “ Are you really one?”

The old lady didn't speak back but after some time she replied calmly “ Of course I'm a Witch and yes, making curses can be considered our art but do you know what the difference between a spell and a curse?” She look back at Bill and smile too “ A curse is created to BE not dispelled, my little biscuit!” she pinched his cheek like we do to little kids while saying the biscuit part. Bill dismiss her hand immediately and he's annoying and piss off but he didn't hit her at last.

“ So...You say it's up to us? What's do you mean? In which way?” Bill didn't steps back. Look like he won't go off until he satisfied.

The witch sighs heavily “The curse worked because there is a misunderstanding or something similar between you two … But how to get it, I don't know.” Bill look into her for a moment then hum and start to go back to the way they're come from. Dipper and Mabel apologize, thanks her and give their regards to her.

The Witch and the fairy wait until they can't see them anymore and heads back to the house. The apprentice start to do his punishment for acting without thinking. Once again. But he noticed that his professor seem agitated.

“ What's wrong Mistress?” Ask Scoundrel.

“ This boy didn't reassure me…”

“ What do you mean?” Of course the boy didn't reassure him either but when his professor saying it, it's mean more.

“ He's… His aura is lifeless, grey and… ? but in the middle of his chest…there…was…a deep hole?” she looks in the distance while trying to remember what's exactly she see. “ no…more like a black orb?” She continues to mumbled something then fall asleep. The fairy, him, can't sleep at all after he heard the only wisper from her is that boy have something demonic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... That's all for now! See you next time!
> 
> And if someone want to know what Dipper look like:   
> http://ed-myworlds.tumblr.com/post/152341258645/dipper-pines-in-in-the-skin-of-my-enemy
> 
> And for Scoundrel:  
> http://ed-myworlds.tumblr.com/image/152452429445


	4. Being prepared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's been a long time, huh? Hope you still like this story

Dipper is angry at Bill. Why does he have to be this...THIS...distasteful?! What's has gotten into him?! Dipper fumes in rage.

In the other side, Bill just wanted to finish it rapidly and easy but nooooo! He's still in this stupid body and with no way out unless he cooperates with Dipper! Urgh! What's a pain in the ass!

And in Mabel's side, she's in the company of two people who are deflected against each other. She feels neglected and not herself. What a great start to the weekend!

Finally Bill turns towards Dipper. “ So! Since we're still stuck like this, we need to begin to prepare you.”

“What?! For what?!”

“For being me of course!”

“And why?!” Dipper let his anger out. Bill looked at him like he was an idiot.

“Do you really think that THIS”  
He shows with his hands their switched bodies. “ can be resolved in two days?” after some false reflection he adds “ sorry I mean one day and half”

Dipper can't reply. The fact is it's truth. Bill rights. Like always.  
Their problem won't be easy to fix. And the school doesn't help. Bill is a literal star and everybody will notice something if he doesn't act like himself.

“Can’t we pretend to be sick so we have more days to practice?” Ask Dipper after some reflection.

“No” was the only reply from Bill.

The twins look at him weirdly. “ Why? I mean, you are sick some time at school so why not use it as an excuse?” She really doesn't understand this guy.

“Because Monday we have a test and YOU must obtain the A++” he point at Dipper.

“What?! But Bill! It's not the end of the world if you miss a test! And why must I obtain the perfect note?!” Dipper didn't notice but he started to yell.

For a second, Bill can't look at him. Only in this second Dipper noticed somethings in Bill’s eyes. His face can be say he was pouting but the gleam in his eyes say a whole other story. There is bitterness, regrets?... and… guilt? Why did Bill feel guilty? But all of it disappear as soon as Bill focus back on him. He grins mischievously at him, a dangerous light shone his eyes and he stepped closer so Dipper had to look down at him.

“Well, let's just say that it's for your safety!” He chuckles at the face Dipper made. Never Dipper thought that you can look down at someone who's taller than you. He hate to admit it but his height is smaller than the normal and Bill...well…he’s tall...so, um...yeah...just to be clear Bill’s body is manly tall unlike Dipper who is childish small but having said that Dipper didn't like it, even when he's in the taller body.

Dipper slowly breathed in and out, trying to calm down and to make rational thought.  
Bill’s right. The fastest they'll play the Other's life, the more easy they will solve their ‘problem’. But how do you do that when the guy didn't want to help? Dipper didn't want to help Bill. Even the simple fact that's he's in his enemy’s body give him nausea. But Louise was clear about the curse. They must cooperate if they want to be back to normal.

But how long will it take?

After Bill looked at Dipper, a little concerned but he's carefully to be not caught, he said: “.......let's go to my place.”

“For what?”

“For what? For dancing, of course! No but seriously? What's wrong with you?”

“Hoouuu~! I'll see Bill’s house for the first time! Lucky!” Says Mabel as if the idea to not go would be stupid.

“Who say you're coming, Shooting Star?”

“Pffff! Leaving my bro-bro in your claws? Don't be silly!” And so, Mabel invites herself.

Bill opens his mouth like he wanted to say something but soon closes it, and shakes his head as if it isn't worth it.

After taking a detour at the market for coffee, they're finally at Bill's house. Well, apartment to be exact. Bill lived in a complex apartment. Apparently, being the child of a school director can be “good”.

When they enter, Bills mom was there to welcome her son. Well more like she was waiting for him because he sure took his time, that brat. She instantly changed her attitude when she sees he wasn't alone.

“My! Bill, you could warn me when you invited your friends over! Hi there! Can I do something for you?” She asked the twins while she tried to make herself more presentable.

Before Mabel can say anything, Bill speaks “ thanks you but no thanks. Your son has already proposed his help and we've gladly taken it.”

“Oh really? If I can, can I ask you what you need help with?” She seems really curious about it as if she was genuinely interested in them.

“With the coming tests.” After some time he adds “ I'm sorry for taking your son for it. I know it's selfish but we really need his help! I hope we can come again tomorrow for the revision?”

“Of course! If it helps yours studies you can come as much as you want.” She turns towards her son and adds “ but, please, warn me before.” There's something menacing in her gaze. Dipper’s back is covered by chills from that look but he didn't show it.

Once they are in Bill's bedroom, Mabel went about exploring it while Bill searched for his books and other materials and Dipper asked Bill if his mom was always like that when she spoke to her son..

“I don't see what you mean…” was the only reply Bill gave him. Dipper can't tell if there's more in this sentence or not because he can't see the face he made. “Anyway! Let's do this!” Bill say with a devilish smile.

 

* * *

 

  
That night, Dipper though his head was going to explode between the flow of information, the role plays and Mabel’s advice.

All he hopes is he'll make it before Monday.

He goes to bed but can't sleep. He feels, again, a strange sensation; he has a hard time to fall asleep because he's concencious that he's not in HIS bed but the body feels relaxed because it's it's bed.

It's simply weird.

To be in someone else's body. The body itself has an attitude and a proper routine that it has recorded in the course of time. And it's weird. Today, Dipper made action and realized it was the body who did it. You know, automatic action but the fact is that sensation is much stronger since that he possesses a body that is not his. Is possessed is the right word? Hell if he knows. Dipper has so many questions...maybe they should ask Louise again. But still.

It's so **weird**.

_Does Bill feel like that too?_

He falls asleep later that night, being devoured by his own thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciate!
> 
> Thanks to Ab5ter, my beta reader


End file.
